B O N D
by VikaKyura
Summary: Barangkali, hubungan yang mereka jalin bisa lebih dari sekedar pertemanan? SaiIno. CANON. Sekuel dari TRACE. /PHOTO COVER IS MINE/


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : Sekuel dari TRACE. Berdasarkan NS episode 493.**

 **Disarankan untuk membaca Trace dan menonton Shikamaru Hiden terlebih dahulu.**

* * *

 **BOND**

 **by VikaKyura.**

* * *

Waktu dapat menyembuhkan luka.

Itu adalah sepenggal pepatah yang dapat mengibaratkan kondisi Desa Konoha saat ini.

Setelah berbulan-bulan, dampak buruk perang berangsur menghilang. Keadaan desa semakin membaik. Aliansi antar desa bertambah erat. Dunia shinobi akhirnya memperoleh kedamaian.

Dan satu hal yang jelas terasa, jejak perang dapat memberikan perubahan... pada hubungan seseorang.

Setidaknya, begitu yang dipikirkan oleh Sai.

Setelah beberapa waktu berselang, pemuda itu pun menemukan ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam dirinya.

Nalarnya? Pemahamannya? Rasa simpatinya? Lingkar pertemanannya? Barangkali, semua benar.

Namun yang paling bisa Sai rasakan perubahannya adalah, hubungannya dengan seseorang. Seorang kunoichi yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia perhatikan dan ekori.

Yamanaka Ino.

Belakangan, setelah kejadian di ruang penyimpanan arsip tempo hari, gadis itu memang menjadi lebih terbuka pada Sai. Ino juga membiarkan Sai untuk lebih sering bertemu dengannya.

Alasannya? Tentu untuk memastikan agar pemuda itu tetap menutup mulut atas apa yang ia saksikan di hari itu. Saat seorang Yamanaka Ino yang dikenal tangguh dan tegar telah menangis meraung dengan bebasnya.

Ino ingin memastikan agar Sai tidak membeberkan kejadian itu pada siapa pun, bahkan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Rupanya, ia tidak mau ada orang lain selain Sai yang tahu akan sisi lemahnya. Meski pun itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Cukup Sai saja yang tahu.

Sebenarnya, Sai tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Sejak awal ia memang tidak berniat untuk menyebarkan apa pun, pada siapa pun. Barangkali, itu hanya asumsi Ino semata yang menganggap Sai adalah pribadi yang polos dan blak-blakan, yang bisa saja membocorkan mengenai hal itu dengan mudah, meski tanpa disengaja.

Yang jelas, Sai telah memasukan Ino ke dalam daftar 'teman'nya.

Bukan sekedar teman sesama ninja, teman satu tim atau pun rekan dalam melakukan misi. Namun entah mengapa Sai merasa ada sesuatu arti yang lain dalam 'pertemanannya' dengan gadis ini. Entahlah, Sai belum paham.

Sai adalah pribadi yang cenderung menilai seseorang dari segi kekuatannya. Semakin kuat orang itu, maka Sai akan semakin tertarik. Barangkali, ini adalah sifat bawaannya dari semenjak masih tergabung dalam Anbu: _Root_.

Lantas, pemuda itu sempat dibuat heran. Mengapa ia sampai sepenasaran itu pada seorang _kunoichi_ seperti Ino? Mungkin awalnya karena perkataan Shikamaru, tentang keahlian gadis itu dalam 'menyamarkan tangisan menjadi senyuman' yang merujuk pada kondisi Ino, karena itu Sai perlu memastikan.

Mungkin dalam hati, Sai hanya ingin tahu seberapa kuatnya seorang Yamanaka Ino, terutama dalam hal menahan kepedihannya.

Namun kini setelah Sai semakin mengenal Ino, semakin Sai tahu bahwa gadis itu kuat. Memang bukan definisi kuat dari segi serangan fisik saja seperti Sakura, rekan satu timnya. Tetapi dari segi karakter, mental dan hatinya. Bahkan batinnya juga.

Mampu merelakan sesuatu bahkan seseorang demi kebahagiaan orang lain . . bukanlah hal mudah yang dapat dilakukan seseorang. Seperti halnya bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian ayahnya, dan melepaskan Uchiha Sasuke yang telah lama ia kagumi pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Tetapi gadis itu dapat melakukannya.

Maka menurut Sai, Ino adalah pribadi yang tegar.

Apakah karena penilaian itu pula, yang membuat Sai kini memperhatikan sosok gadis itu secara diam-diam dari kejauhan?

.

.

Setelah kejadian menangis lepas di hari itu... Ino merasa dirinya terbebas. Beban di pundaknya terangkat tanpa meninggalkan jejak penyesalan apa pun. _Well_ , memang tak ada gunanya meratapi sesuatu yang telah pergi... atau pun hal yang tak dapat ia miliki.

Bermuram durja? Heh. Itu diluar karakternya.

Kini Ino sedang menikmati hidupnya. Menyibukkan diri dengan perannya sebagai seorang instruktur dan memiliki murid bimbingan sendiri yang berada dalam pengawasannya. Mendedikasikan diri untuk membimbing generasi ninja selanjutnya. Bahkan untuk sekedar bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya pun, Ino harus mengatur waktu dan tanggalnya dulu.

Seperti malam ini.

Ketiganya sedang berdiri di depan kedai yakiniku, hendak berpamitan.

"Kau masih ingin makan lagi?" lontar Ino pada Chouji, agak kaget.

"Ya. Ayo pergi ke tempat lain!" Pemuda bertubuh gempal itu mengangguk semangat.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." Shikamaru menyela.

"Huuhh?!" Chouji memekik kecewa.

Ino bertanya. "Shikamaru, kau terlihat sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Apa ada yang terjadi?"

Pemuda berkuncir itu tersenyum tipis dan segera mengelak. "Tak ada. Aku hanya harus meninggalkan desa untuk menghadiri pertemuan Aliansi Shinobi."

"Seperti yang dihadiri oleh Temari dan Kankuro juga?" Chouji penasaran.

Ino menyeringai tipis. "Heh. Jadi sekarang, Temari lebih penting daripada kami?" godanya.

Shikamaru merespon dengan kernyitan.

Lalu dengan cekatan, sambil tertawa Ino mengapit leher pemuda jenius itu dengan siku tangannya. Tangannya yang lain menjitaki puncak pelipis Shikamaru.

Segera saja pemuda jenius itu mengaduh. "Oww... apa maksudmu?"

Chouji hanya tertawa.

Ah. Rasanya seperti kembali pada masa dulu, saat mereka bisa bebas bercanda seperti itu.

.

.

Sementara dari balik bayangan sebuah dinding rumah, Sai masih memperhatikan ketiga orang itu. Ia memang sempat mencari keberadaan Ino, setelah seharian tak melihat gadis itu. Sai hendak pamit sebelum pergi menjalankan misi yang akan memakan waktu cukup panjang.

Bukankah berpamitan adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh teman?

Namun yang Sai dapatkan kini adalah... Ino yang sedang berjalan bersama sahabat masa kecilnya, sekaligus rekan satu timnya.

Sai melihat gadis pirang itu tengah menyeringai jahil sambil tertawa lepas. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak mau mengganggu. Tampaknya, menyenangkan bisa berada di antara sahabat seperti demikian.

Satu perasaan yang tidak Sai mengerti. Sebab ia tak punya seseorang yang bisa ia panggil, sebagai sahabat.

Pemuda itu membalik badan, hendak beranjak pergi. Sai sedikit meremas kain baju di dadanya.

Ia senang melihat senyum tulus yang dipatri Ino. Bukan kebahagiaan semu yang terus ia paksakan seperti dulu. Menyaksikan itu saja, hatinya terasa hangat. Tapi ada sedikit rasa sesak. Apakah ia sedang merasa... iri? Apa Sai ingin berada di antara mereka bertiga sekarang? Ikut bercanda, dan sama-sama tertawa.

 _Hn_?

Sai mengedikkan kepala.

Seingatnya, rasa seperti itu juga yang dulu pernah hadir memenuhi dadanya ketika ia melihat Ino menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Perasaan sesak... lega... sekaligus harap.

Jika dipikirkan, sejak kapan Sai mulai merasakan berbagai hal? Bisa sedikit memahami berbagai emosi yang kini datang silih berganti menyisipi relung hatinya.

Semenjak ia bertemu Naruto, kah? Pemuda berambut kuning jabrig itu memang telah membuat Sai menyadari seberapa pentingnya menjalin kontak dengan orang lain.

Namun... Setelah mengenal gadis itu... kah? Sai memang merasa sesuatu berubah dalam dirinya secara perlahan. Pada emosinya.

Ia yang seharusnya telah dilatih untuk tidak mempunyai hasrat, kini menjadi memiliki sesuatu yang bisa ia disebut sebagai... kehendak.

* * *

x x x

* * *

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat senang, Sakura," komentar Ino.

Ninja medis bersurai merah muda itu menoleh sambil berkedip. "Huh?"

Ino tertawa pelan.

Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyum simpul. Ia menengadahkan kepala untuk memandang langit. "Belakangan ini, berbagai hal baik telah terjadi," gumamnya.

Mereka terus melangkah beriringan. Sepasang sahabat itu memang tak sengaja bertemu tadi di jalan, dan memutuskan untuk pergi bersama karena tempat yang sedang mereka tuju berdekatan.

Ino mulai terkekeh jahil. " _Hmm._ Aku tahu. Kau masih saja kesenangan karena Sasuke- _kun_ telah kembali ke desa, kan?" goda gadis bersurai pirang itu.

Sontak saja wajah Sakura merona. Ia hendak berkata namun Ino memotong.

"Kini, kau bisa puas melihat dia secara nyata jadi tak perlu sengaja mengkhayalkannya lagi—"

"HUUAA!" segumpal kabut putih keluar dari puncak kepala Sakura saat ia terkesiap. Gadis Haruno itu segera berbalik dan refleks menjulurkan satu tangannya dengan panik, nyaris menyergap Ino.

Namun gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu sontak menangkis lengan Sakura dan menghindar. Ino semakin terkekeh. "Kau pikir cara seperti ini akan berhasil juga padaku, huh? Aku bukanlah Naruto."

Wajah Sakura masih semerah tomat. Gadis itu memang selalu berusaha menyerang seseorang saat dirinya dibuat malu disebabkan oleh hal-hal menyangkut Sasuke. Naruto yang malang selalu menjadi korban tinjunya.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kau tahu kau selalu bisa terbuka padaku tentang ini," Ino memutuskan untuk berhenti mengoloknya.

Sakura masih memalingkan mukanya dengan grogi. "Aku tahu... hanya saja..."

Ino tersenyum. "Bukankah kau memang seharusnya merasa senang?"

Sakura mendongak.

"Akhirnya kau bisa berkumpul lagi dengan semua anggota tim tujuh. Secara lengkap," singgung Ino. "Yah, meski sekarang mentormu telah menjadi Hokage. Tapi kau masih bisa merayakannya dengan Naruto dan Sai." Gadis itu menyeringai.

Sakura mengangguk. Sekejap kemudian ia balik menyeringai. "Hei, hei, mengenai Sai," Lengannya memepet bahu Ino. "Bukankah kau juga senang?"

"Huh?" Ino menaikkan alis.

"Kalian telah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama belakangan ini." Sakura balik menggoda. "Jadi bagaimana perkembangannya? Kapan kau akan bercerita padaku?"

Ino tertawa kaku. "Apa maksudmu?" Lalu ia pun balik menyeringai jahil. "Hei, hei. Jadi aku juga boleh merasa senang saat kini semua pemuda tampan telah berkumpul di desa? Pada Sasuke- _kun_ juga?" Ino sengaja mengibas-kibaskan helaian pirangnya dengan satu tangan.

Sakura hanya merespon dengan tawa hambar. "Omong-omong tentang Sai, aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya. Kau tahu dia kemana?"

Ekspresi jahil di wajah Ino memudar. Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak melihatnya selama hampir dua minggu ini. Barangkali dia sedang menjalani misi rahasia."

Sakura menekukkan alis. "Dia tidak bilang padamu?"

Ino balik mengerutkan kening. Lalu gadis itu mengedikkan bahu. "Kenapa haru—"

"Ino!"

Panggilan dari arah belakang membuat kedua gadis itu menoleh. Dilihat mereka, chouji sedang berlari menghampiri.

Raut wajah pemuda berpipi tembam itu tampak serius, karenanya Ino segera melangkah mendekat.

Sakura memberikan privasi pada mereka.

"Ini tentang Shikamaru..." bisik Chouji.

Permata _aqua_ itu melebar.

.

.

Sementara di suatu tempat.

Sai sedang terjebak dalam ruangan gelap.

 _"Saat Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke desa, orang-orang berhenti memberikan perhatian padamu,"_ ucap sebuah suara.

Sai mendongak ke arah kegelapan. "Sia-sia saja. Kau pikir sesuatu seperti itu akan berhasil menggangguku?"

 _"Kau boleh saja menganggap dirimu sebagai anggota dari Tim Tujuh,"_ lanjut suara itu. _"Namun aku penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan tentangmu?"_

"Kau benar-benar berfikir aku akan jatuh pada bujukan murahmu itu," timpal Sai tak gentar. "Aku—"

Sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba mengoar dari arah belakangnya. Sai berbalik. Seorang bocah berkulit pucat tampak sedang menangis di pusat cahaya tersebut. Sosok dirinya sewaktu kecil.

Saat bocah itu membuka mata, sebuah bola cahaya biru memantul dari rongga matanya.

Membuat Sai terkesiap. Setelah itu, ia tak ingat apa-apa.

x x x

Sai merasa tenggelam. Mengambang dalam kegelapan. Ia tak dapat membuka mata.

' _Saat Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke desa, orang-orang berhenti memberikan perhatian padamu_.'

Ucapan itu kembali mengiang dalam benaknya.

Sai mencoba mengelak. Namun ia tak dapat membuka mulut, suaranya tak bisa keluar. Ia berusaha menggelengkan kepala. Namun itu pun tak bisa dilakukan.

' _Kau boleh saja menganggap dirimu sebagai anggota dari Tim Tujuh, namun aku penasaran, apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangmu?'_

Sai berhenti mencoba berontak. Ia berhenti mengelak. Nampaknya, fikirannya mulai terpengaruh. Hati kecilnya berteriak.

 _Itu benar. Pemikiran itu mengusiknya. Setelah Sasuke kembali... apakah masih ada tempat untuknya di Tim Tujuh?_

 _Sejak awal, dirinya hanya lah seorang pengganti saja._

 _Sedari awal, ia memang tidak punya tempat di mana pun._

 _Ia tidak punya teman. Tidak punya perasaan. Tidak punya emosi. Tidak punya keinginan. Semuanya telah dihapus dari dirinya._

 _Apakah sekarang, masih ada seseorang yang akan menganggapnya sebagai teman? Apa kini, ia sudah bisa merasakan sesuatu? Apa ia berhak untuk memiliki semua itu?_

 _Sai terdiam dalam kesenyapan. Tenggelam dalam kegelapan._

 _ **Sai bahkan sudah tidak tahu... siapa dirinya lagi.**_

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti perintah lelaki seperti Gengo?"

Sai mendengar pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, oleh seseorang yang dikenalnya. Kini _Onyx_ nya sedang menatap Shikamaru yang tengah berada dalam tawanan.

 _Menatap? Tidak. Kini matanya memang sedang terbuka dan melihat ke depan. Namun ia yakin jiwanya masih tenggelam. Mengambang dalam kegelapan._

"Anggap saja, aku telah menemukan tempat untukku berada," jawab pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

 _Sai bisa mendengar suaranya berucap, tapi ia tak merasa sedang mengatakan itu._

"Dan itu bukan Konoha?" Shikamaru tersentak. "Bukankah kau adalah anggota Tim Tujuh?"

 _Pelipis pucat itu berkedut._

"Lalu, mengapa bukannya Naruto yang datang?" timpal Sai. "Kau dan aku tidaklah dekat. Jadi, mengapa malah kau yang datang?"

"Naruto tidak tahu apa pun tentang situasi ini," balas Shikamaru. "Semua ini adalah keputusanku."

Sai tersenyum tipis. "Meskipun begitu, jika ini tentang Sakura atau Sasuke yang sedang berada dalam bahaya, Naruto pasti akan datang."

 _Sai merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya berdenyut. Apa ia sedang merasa sesak... karena kesal... atau cemburu?_

"Aku bertaruh Gengo yang telah menanamkan ide itu ke dalam kepalamu, kan?" duga Shikamaru.

Sai merengut.

Shikamaru melanjutkan. "Pasti Gengo dapat mengontrol orang hanya dengan perkataannya." Ia mulai menggeram kesal. "Jadi kenapa kau tidak segera mengubah sikapmu dan cepat bangun dari semua ini?"

"Aku telah terbangun sejak lama," ucap Sai, rautnya datar. "Saat Gengo- _sama_ memberikanku kehendak."

Shikamaru terperangah.

Sai tersenyum meremehkan melihatnya. Ia memutar badan, hendak meninggalkan sel tawanan itu.

"Tunggu!"

Sai menghentikan langkah. Netra hitamnya melirik ke samping. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku berjanji. Aku akan melepaskan jutsu Gengo dan menyelamatkanmu."

Sai menyipitkan mata. Lalu melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

 _Tidak. Sai masih mengambang dalam kegelapan. Badannya masih belum dapat ia gerakan. Lantas, siapa itu yang sedang berjalan?_

"Tempatmu adalah Konoha! Jangan lupakan itu, Sai!" Terdengar teriakan Shikamaru dari dalam selnya.

Tapi Sai tak menggubrisnya.

 _Saat ini... tubuh pemuda pucat itu seolah bukan miliknya._

.

.

"Sai!"

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang dan bermata biru tengah menyerangnya. Melayangkan tinju padanya. Sai berhasil menahannya, dan menghindar.

Ia sedang bertarung dengan Ino.

Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Namun Sai sedang terpengaruh dalam jutsu Gengo sekarang. Secuil kesadaran yang tadi sempat ia pertahankan, kini telah lenyap.

Rupanya, Sai telah sepenuhnya dikendalikan.

Ino sedang terkepung, oleh empat ekor monster hasil dari jutsu _Choju Giga_ milik Sai.

Gadis Yamanaka itu mengepalkan tangan. Bagaimana bisa, seorang ninja hebat seperti Sai dikendalikan seperti ini?

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan...," ucap Ino memulai. "Seorang teman yang berharga bagiku!" Gadis itu masih berada dalam kuda-kuda, tetap waspada. Ino sangat paham, ia tidak boleh lengah ketika melawan Sai.

"Saat ini, teman _berharga_ mu pasti sedang menerima kehendak dari Gengo _-sama,_ " sahut Sai. Senyuman tipis masih tersungging di bibirnya. Pemuda itu tampak kejam. "Meskipun kau membahayakan nyawamu di sini, itu sudah terlambat."

"Kau tidak paham kan?" Ino berteriak. _Aquamarine_ nya menatap tajam ke depan. " _Teman berharga_ yang sedang kubicarakan sekarang... adalah _kau_!"

Mendengarnya, Sai tersentak. Ia mengerjap.

' _Tempatmu adalah Konoha! Jangan lupakan itu, Sai!'_ gaung ucapan Shikamaru kembali membersit benaknya.

"Berteman adalah hal yang tak berguna!" sangkal Sai.

Ino menggeretakkan giginya. "Lantas, apa itu yang sedang mengalir di pipimu?"

Sai terdiam, merasakan pipinya yang memang sedang basah secara perlahan .

Saat Sai masih termangu, Ino segera merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dan merapatkan jarinya untuk membuat segel jutsu. " _Mind Transmission Jutsu_!"

Dalam sekejap. Jiwa Ino telah berada dalam tubuh Sai.

'Biarkan aku mengambil alih tubuhmu untuk sesaat.' Batin Ino.

Gadis itu memejamkan manik birunya, dan menggali ke dalam diri Sai.

Tempat itu sangat gelap. Senyap. Dan begitu dingin.

Ino terus mencari. "Sai!" panggilnya. "Jawab aku, Sai!"

.

.

Sai sedang tenggelam, tubuhnya masih mengambang dalam lautan kelam seperti tumpahan tinta hitam.

Kegelapan menyelimutinya... bersama perasaan yang familiar.

Apakah keputus-asaan? Tidak, itu bukan.

Ini adalah... kekosongan.

Ia sedang sendirian. Dalam dunia hitam tanpa cahaya. Mengapa semuanya gelap?

Apakah ini warna yang menggambarkan... dunia Sai?

Sebuah suara samar-samar mendadak terdengar dari kejauhan.

Sai mendenyutkan bahu. Akhirnya ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya. Maka, perlahan pemuda itu membuka _onyx_ nya.

 _Siapa?_ Batin Sai. Suaranya belum bisa keluar. _Siapa yang memanggil_?

Sebuah cahaya tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Semakin mendekat. Bukan... itu adalah surai pirang seseorang.

Apa akhirnya... ada orang yang dapat menemukannya? Di dunia yang kelam ini?

Seharusnya tak ada siapa pun di sana. Hanya dirinya. Sendirian.

Tapi nyatanya, Sai tidak sedang sendirian sekarang. Ada orang lain... yang sedang berada di tempat itu.

 _Dia._

Pandangan Sai yang masih kabur itu menangkap citra seseorang yang sangat familiar. Barangkali itu hanya bayangannya saja. Meski hanya imajinasinya... tapi...

 _Gadis itu._

 _Dia tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Tetapi... dia tetap di sini sekarang... masih mencari._

Jika saja Sai bisa menghampirinya. Jika saja pemuda itu bisa menyentuhnya. Jika Sai bisa meraih gadis itu... apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa Sai akan ditemukan? Apa hatinya akan diselamatkan?

Dengan sangat perlahan, Sai merentangkan tangannya.

Apakah gadis itu akan balik meraih uluran tangannya? Sai sempat bimbang.

Ah, mungkin tidak.

Dengan agak ragu, Sai kembali menarik lengannya.

 _Teman_. Sai berkedip. _Gadis itu menganggapnya teman._

Jika suaranya bisa keluar, Sai akan memanggil namanya. Tapi tak ada suara di tempat itu. Senyap telah memekakkan seluruh inderanya. Ia bahkan merasa tak pantas untuk berada dekat dengan gadis itu.

Mengapa? Kenapa Sai merasa sangat putus asa?

 _Apakah kau mempunyai jawaban yang kucari?_ Sai kembali menjulurkan tangan.

 _INO._

Greb!

Dirasakan pemuda itu, seseorang meraih tangannya. Dan menggenggam jemarinya. Terasa hangat. _Siapa itu, apakah kau yang sedang menarikku sekarang?_

 _PYAAARR!_

Sesaat setelah meraih tangan itu, ruangan hitam tersebut mendadak berpendar sangat terang.

Argh. Ino tersentak. Tubuhnya terpental oleh cahaya yang tiba-tiba merasuki irisnya dan menabrak tubuhnya.

Oh tidak. Genggamannya terlepas.

Perlahan Ino membuka _aqua_ nya. Ia mengerjap sejenak, menyesuaikan manik birunya dengan pencahayaan di sana.

Terang sekali. Langit biru yang diselimuti gumpalan awan putih. Tubuh gadis itu sedang melayang. Ino paham, kini ia sedang berada dalam benak Sai.

Gadis itu melihat ke bawah dan ke depan, menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari sosok pemuda pucat pemilik tubuh yang sedang dirasukinya.

"Sai... jawab aku!" teriaknya lagi.

Masih belum ada sahutan. Mengapa? Tampat itu sudah terang sekarang, tapi mengapa Ino masih belum bisa menemukannya?

"Sai?!" Ino berteriak frustasi.

Lalu matanya melebar ketika menemukan pemuda itu sedang berdiri di pusat ruangan, ditemani dua monster tintanya. "Sai," gumam Ino, tubuhnya melayang turun.

Sai mendongak perlahan. "Kau siapa?" lontarnya.

Ino sedikit dibuat menahan nafas. Namun ia tetap bisa menjawab dengan nada tenang. "Aku temanmu."

"Tidak!" sangkal Sai. "Hanya mereka-lah temanku," ucapnya, merujuk pada kedua monster di sampingnya.

"Gengo-lah yang telah membuatmu berfikir seperti itu!" sanggah Ino.

Sai tersentak saat gadis itu terus mendekat. "Jangan mendekat! Pergi!" Kedua monster singa pedang yang menemaninya menggeram.

Kini Ino telah memijakkan kakinya di permukaan. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan.

Sai melangkah mundur. Ia masih terperangah. Monster tintanya perlahan memudar.

Gadis itu kini telah berada di hadapannya.

 _Teman._

Sai masih mematung. Namun kedua manik hitamnya mulai meneteskan air mata. Kenapa? _Apa ia benar-benar memiliki teman sekarang?_

Ino tersenyum lembut. Ia kembali melangkah mendekat, dan segera meraih tubuh pemuda yang sedang terpaku itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ayo pulang bersama... Sai." bisik Ino lembut. "Semua orang menunggumu..."

Pemuda itu kembali tersentak. _Semua orang menunggunya?_ Air masih mengalir dari matanya. _Benarkah?_

Sai paham sekarang. Mengapa seseorang sepertinya... ingin berada lebih dekat dengan gadis itu. Ingin mengenalnya lebih dari ini. Ingin berada di sampingnya untuk berbincang. Ingin melindunginya.

Sai akhirnya mengerti. Mengapa ia... sangat menginginkan gadis penuh warna seperti Ino.

Karena, saat berada di samping gadis itu... Dunia hitam putih yang kosong tak berpenghuni ini... dapat dipecahkan.

Semuanya berubah. Dan dunianya kini... memiliki warna.

Sai mengerjap sadar. Maka, ia balik memeluk tubuh gadis yang sedang merengkuhnya itu. Lalu Sai mengangguk.

Sampai semuanya pudar.

"Sai... Sai!" Ino memanggil.

Sai yang sedang terbaring di pangkuan gadis itu, perlahan membuka matanya. _Onyx_ nya mengerjap. "Ino?"

Gadis yang kini sedang ditatapnya itu mendesah lega.

"Akhirnya kau kembali," senandung gadis itu riang.

x x x

Misi yang melibatkan Sai dan Shikamaru akhirnya berakhir dengan kesuksesan.

Ino tersenyum puas. Sudah terhitung cukup lama semenjak terakhir kali ia bisa menjalankan misi bersama dengan rekan satu timnya.

Sekarang ia dan Chouji sedang melongok dari balik sebuah menara, memperhatikan Shikamaru sedang berbincang kikuk dengan Temari.

"Huuuh!" Ino mengomel gemas sambil meremas tangannya. "Percakapan canggung apa itu?!"

Chouji hanya tersenyum diam tanpa kata melihat reaksi gadis sahabatnya itu.

"Cepat katakan saja dan segera ajak dia untuk kencan!" sambung Ino, bertambah kesal. Ia memang sudah sangat gemas dengan kelanjutan hubungan sahabatnya dengan gadis Suna itu.

"Hei, hei... " Chouji sudah biasa menghadapi kelakuan para sahabatnya.

"Ino," seseorang memanggil dari belakang.

Keduanya menoleh.

"Sai?" gumam Ino.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Terimakasih, nona cantik. Aku sangat menghargai kebaikanmu."

Ino mengerjap. "Cantik? Oh..."

Jangan harap Ino akan tersentak kaget dan merona malu saat dipanggil demikian. Karena saat ini, Ino sedang menatap pemuda itu datar. " _Hhhm_?"

Sai mengerutkan keningnya.

Begitu pula dengan Chouji. Pemuda bertubuh gempal itu tak menyangka Ino akan bereaksi demikian, bukannya ber _blushing_ senang alih-alih merespon ketus. Maka, ia hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari sana.

Sai kini ikut menggaruk bingung pelipisnya yang tidak sedang gatal.

Ino menaikkan alis. "Kau tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja untuk melaksanakan misi berbahaya tanpa berkata apa pun." Gadis itu melipat tangannya.

"Ah. Itu... " Sai menelengkan kepala. "Apa aku harus selalu melaporkannya padamu, tentang semua yang kulakukan?"

Ino berkedip. Kini sebersit rona merah benar-benar muncul di pipinya. Ah. Tidak juga. Memangnya Ino siapanya Sai sampai pemuda itu wajib lapor 24 jam?

"B-bukankah kau bilang kita adalah teman?" ujar Ino cepat.

Sai hanya tertawa kecil.

Entah mengapa ini semakin membuat Ino grogi.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin meminta maaf. Sekaligus berterima kasih karena kau telah menyadarkanku tadi," ungkap Sai. "Itu pun jika kau membolehkanku untuk membalasnya."

Ino meresponnya dengan kekehan. " _Well,_ kau telah membantuku tempo hari. Jadi kurasa kita impas." Lalu gadis itu mulai memutar badannya dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Sai mengerutkan kening. Ia ikut berjaan mengiringi langkah gadis pirang itu. "Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

Ino tersenyum dalam hati. Mungkin Sai menganggap bahwa dirinya tidak melakukan apa pun, saat ia menyaksikan Ino menangis tersedu berbulan-bulan lalu. Namun bagi Ino, itu adalah awal yang membuatnya bisa melepas semua beban yang selama ini membebani pundaknya. Melepaskan semua egonya, sedikit membuka dirinya... pada seseorang.

Bukankah ia harus berterimakasih pada Sai dengan cara yang pantas? Dan Ino sadar bahwa ia belum juga melakukan itu sampai sekarang. Jika Sai tidak berada di sisinya untuk menghibur di kala itu... mungkin saat ini Ino masih terjebak dalam perasaan.

Gadis itu hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Banyak hal," ucap Ino pada akhirnya.

"Hm?" Sai masih sedikit kebingungan. "Jadi, aku tidak perlu berterimakasih?"

Pundak Ino kembali menegang. "Oh... _Well_ jika kau bersikeras. Kalau begitu," Tiba-tiba ia jadi merasa grogi lagi. "B-bagaimana kalau k-kencan?" gumamnya sangat pelan.

Entahlah Sai dengar atau tidak. Yang pasti, ia sedang tersenyum sekarang.

* * *

 **FINISH.**

* * *

Kalimat yang dicetak miring tanpa ada tanda kutip di atas adalah isi hati Sai ya.

Fiksi ini sangat terpengaruh dari penggalan Shikamaru Hiden dan doujinshi UlquiHime berjudul _Color of the heart_.

 _Published at February 12, 2017._


End file.
